Luan and Maggie Sittin' in A Tree D-a-n-c-i-n-g
by TheLoudestShips
Summary: The title explains it best. K for minor cursing


**This is my first actual one-shot you guys! To clarify, there will be no bullshit sequel fic, no epilogues and no follow-ups. Let's go!**

"Guys, this isn't a good idea" I say "It's the night of the High School Dance, to which I have no interest in going, and you guys are fawning over me like I'm Cinderella, this is bound to fail"

"No it is not" Lori assures "You have us to help you"

"Yeah, you gotta go to the dance dude" Luna adds

"But I don't have a date" I moan

"Trust me, you'll find one" Luna assures "You're smokin' hot"

 _This makes me blush_

"Cool your jets rocker girl" Lori exclaims

"I was just trying to help, Lori!" Luna argues

"Excuse us for a second" Lori says, pulling Luna out the door

"Anyway, Leni's already made you this beautiful dress, and we're wasting our nights to help you, so be grateful!" Lola demands

"And, even if you don't find a date, hors d'oeuvres!" Lana exclaims

"Lana, that isn't making her feel better!"

"Neither was your thing!"

"Excuse us for a second" Lola says, dragging Lana out the door

"Alright Lynn, are **you** going to say something stupid?" I ask

"What? Oh, sorry Luan, I was watching the NBA Finals" Lynn responds, not caring

"How about you Lucy?" I ask

"Honestly, I agree with you, this entire thing is an exercise in futility" Lucy deadpans

"I concur sister, shall we leave" Lisa asks

"Sure" Lucy says, the two of them leaving

"Huh, everyone's gone," I say, thinking out loud "I can just go in my normal clothes and actually have a fun night"

 _I look to the clock, seeing that the dance starts in 20 minutes_

"Aw jeez, I better hurry" I say, jumping out the window (A stunt I have practiced many times)

 **Switching Point of View…**

"Okay Luan, we're back" I say, leading Lori, Lola and Lana back into Luan and I's room

"What the?! Where'd Luan go?" Lola asks

"You got me" Lynn says, still watching basketball in the corner

"But you were here the whole time! How did you not see where she went?!" Lori shouts

"Look Lori, when I'm watching sports, the world around me could cease to exist and I wouldn't notice" Lynn explains

"Dudes, look! The window's open!" I shout, pointing to the window that is indeed open

"So, Luan just left?" Lana questions

"Guess so" I say

"Well then we succeeded, she left the house" Lana exclaims

"Lana, you're an idiot, we were trying to get her to go to the dance" Lola explains

"Well where else is she gonna go?" Lana asks

"Huh, when you put it that way…" Lola says, trailing off

"A-ha! Who's the idiot now?" Lana exclaims

"Don't worry, it's still you" Lola shoots back

"Stop arguing you two! Luan doesn't even have her dress on!" Lori points out

"I mean, personally, I would go civilian too" I say

"DID I ASK?!" Lori yells

"Uh, no, but did Luan ask you to quote on-quote help her?" I answer

"Fuck" Lori mutters

"Woah, no cursing sis!" I exclaim

"Funny you'd be the one to say that"

"My speech habits are none of your business, but I have never cursed in front of our younger siblings" I scold, this could go on for a while

 **Back to Luan**

"Wow, I got here in a hurry" I pant, jogging up to Vince Lombardi High School's front doors (PM me if you get that reference, bet you don't)

"Here I go" I say to myself, walking in

 _*Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

"Huh, I thought there would be more people here, like in the 500's, but I only see like half that"

"There in every available room that locks, and they're- you guessed it-having a giant orgy" says a familiar voice

"Maggie!" I exclaim, seeing my best friend in the entire world

"Hey Luan" she says

* _Let's sway, sway the crowd to an empty space_

"Are you serious Maggie, or are you stealing my thing"

"Serious as a judge Luan" Maggie answers "Not Mike Judge, some other one"

"Ha! So, you here with anyone?" I ask, hoping for a certain answer

" _Wait a minute Luan! Are you attracted to your best friend?" My Psyche asks me_

" _Yes!" I shoot back_

"Nah. all the boys in our grade are dicks who only love girls for their assets" Maggie answers, an all too true commentary on American school-age boys

"So, do you wanna dance with, me? I ask tentatively

"Sure" she responds coolly

"And you don't find it weird that you would be dancing with your bestfriend?" I ask

"Not if you don't" she answers, and dance we did, we actually won the first ever same-sex prom king and queen, which was cool

"Well that was unexpected" I commentate

"I know right, we were only dancing so we wouldn't get hit on" Maggie says

"Well actually..." I say,

" _LUAN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT?" My Psyche screams_

" _Because Maggie needs to know the truth" I answer_

"What do you mean? Was this another one of your pranks or something?"

"This is the furthest thing from a prank Maggie, I-I think I fell for you"

"And you swear this isn't a prank?"

"Hell no, I swear on… something, that I'm serious, I love you Maggie Anne Lee" I confess

"Then, I love you too Luan Marie Loud" she said, and we kissed, we kissed until our souls and bodies melted into one, we kissed like no words could describe

"What in tarnation?!" Luna asks, running through the doors

"Hey Luna" Maggie says, fist bumping her

"So are you guys like, dating" she asks

"Yup, but why are you here?" I question

"I'm in high school too silly" Luna responds

"Oh, but don't you usually DJ the Middle School dance?" I ask, why do I care so much

"That's where I was before this, but it looks like the dance is sort of winding down" she answers

"Yeah… Race you home!" I exclaim, before shooting out the doors, Maggie in tow

"Life is good" I say to myself

The End


End file.
